A Star that Makes Her Wish Come True
by FallingStarsFromTheHeavens
Summary: There are millions of them, yet only one falls for you...and makes your dreams come true...
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was staring at the night sky when she thought about Natsu. She remembered how he had caught her twice when she fell from the Phantom Lord's sky cell and from the giant Infinity clock. She had never expected that someone would be there for her when she really needed help. A smile appeared on her face. She was glad she met him.

The cold night breeze ruffled her blonde hair. It seemed to whisper on her ears, like his voice, saying, "I am going to protect you, Luce," with a matching wide grin. A small blush crept on her cheeks.

"Luce! Here you are. I looked everywhere to find you!" She glanced at her back, only to notice the only person occupying on her mind to sit down beside her. "Are you feeling well? You don't look good," he said. He stared at her, with onyx eyes full of concern. Lucy couldn't help but smile at him when she remembered how many times, in moments like this, she had managed to hide all her feelings for him.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"You girls are weird. Your face is red, and yet you are fine? Geez…"

Lucy laughed, "Hmph. Fine. I will go inside the guild now."

She started to get up, but her right hand was pulled down by his left one. Her brown eyes widened and her heart beats faster and faster. "Calm down, Lucy," she told herself, only to be interrupted by his voice, shouting, "Oy! That's a shooting star!" She looked at the starry night sky and saw a bright light moving across it with some speed. Her eyes glistened with happiness. She wiped a tear that was threatening to fall.

"Luce, why are you crying?" he asked her. "No, I'm not. I am just happy that I saw a meteor, that's all." She smiled at him genuinely, and he smiled back and told her, "Make a wish." "Huh? Oh. Okay." She, closing her eyes, silently wished that that her parents were happy now and that her Fairy Tail comrades are safe and fine.

When she opened them, she saw her bestfriend staring at her. "Don't look at me. I might die of embarrassment," she told him. "It's your turn now to make a wish." "Huh? Oh, I did it already," he smiled. "Then, what is it?" "Oh, it's nothing." "Um, okay. If it seems private, I understand, Natsu. I'm sorry that I troubled you by forcing yourself to tell me your thoughts…," she babbled on, only to stop when he cut her off, saying, "No, it's not that. You see, you are my bestfriend, along with Happy. It is just that…," he trailed off. Lucy asked, "What is it?"

He looked straight into her eyes, his one hand holds her wrist gently, while his free one moved to touch her bangs and her hair softly. Lucy wondered why he was acting strange. He seemed to be careful with her.

He said, "I wish I could tell someone special to my heart what I really feel about her." Lucy felt her heart sank, and her knees are shaking but she managed to keep calm (and panic! XD) and forced a smile, "Really? That's great! I know Natsu you can do it! You can tell her how much you like her. Just don't forget to invite me to your wedding."

"Luce, I…"

"Don't worry about it," she laughed half-heartedly. "Oh, wait a minute…" Her voice cracked and she couldn't hold her tears anymore. "I'm going inside the guild now, if you don't mind. I forgot that Levy-chan is waiting for me." She got up and starts running to the guild, leaving a confused Natsu behind.

"I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me, Luce." A tear slipped on his cheek, as he continued staring at the starry sky, which always reminded him of Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2...Enjoy! xD

LUCY

She was staring up at the ceiling. The moonlight passed through the glass windows of her room.

She was fine. Yes, she was fine, after all. She knew Natsu was happy because Lisanna was back. They would fulfill their promise to each other - a promise that was made when they were young.

But, why was she crying now? The love of her life was finally reunited with his love one. He was happy at last. He would confess to her, to his someone special. They had a mutual love. She was happy for them.

She stood up from her bed as she wiped her tears on her face. Her chocolate eyes were glassy and red from crying the whole night, and she couldn't sleep. Now, her heart was broken. She felt fragile that she might collapse any moment. She went to her desk and opened the drawer, getting the box containing her most precious journal.

She slowly sat on the chair, lifting the cover of her memoir, and read,

"_Dear Mama in Heaven,_

_ Mama, Fairy Tail is the best! I am happy I've joined this guild._"

A tiny smile appeared on her face as she remembered the day when Natsu first brought her to Fairy Tail, her dream guild. She continued,

"_Dear Mama,_

_ Mama, I'm not feeling well today. How I wish I could go to the party and see the rainbow Sakura tree. I've been looking forward to it, after all. I told myself that I would never miss it for the world when I came here in Magnolia._"

That was when she remembered him again, when he uprooted the town's most treasured Rainbow Sakura tree, placed it on a boat, and made it flow on the river beside her apartment. That was so sweet of him, being thoughtful about her, and not thinking of the possible consequences his action might take.

"_The mayor is completely furious! He's really pissed! I can't help you this time!_"

"_Thanks!_"

"_What are you talking about?_"

Remembering the memories they had together makes Lucy miss him more. "I can't help but fall in love with him more than I do now." Then she continued reading her journal until she closed her eyes and sleep came.

NATSU

"_I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me, Lucy_."

He remembered the time when Lucy was falling from the sky. She looked like a shooting star, and if they were in a different situation, he would make a wish. But after seeing the tears from her eyes and knowing how sad she must had felt, he ran towards her, hoping that he would catch her just in time, and gladly, he did.

He sang a song, silently wishing that she were by his side at the moment.

_"Only for someone's else sake  
you are able to shed tears but,  
while seeing the tears running in your face I can't help but laugh._

I'm glad I'm in love with you...

That's why, somehow  
at least I want this hand to reach the distance.  
So that when you cry this hand  
will gently wipe of the tears.

Only for someone's else sake  
you are able to shed tears but,  
Isn't it okay to shed tears  
a bit more for your own sake?

That's why, somehow  
at least I want this hand to reach the distance.  
So that when you cry this hand  
will gently wipe of the tears.

Even so, if you only shed tears  
for people's sake,  
I, only for you,  
will shed tears.  
I was thinking that.

That's why, somehow  
at least I want this hand to reach the distance.  
When you feel like crying, these eyes  
will take your place and do so for you.  
That's why, somehow  
stay with me."

He wiped away the tears on his face, and thought to himself, "Wow, I cried. I wished you had not gone yet, Lucy, so that you could hear my song for you." He chuckled to himself, and smiled.

Happy saw Natsu at the distance, and ran toward him, shouting, "Natsu! Did you see Lucy?"

"Oy, Happy! Yep, she left a while ago."

"Awwww". The blue exceed's smile suddenly disappeared and turned into frown. Natsu noticed this.

"Don't worry, Happy. We'll visit her tomorrow. Let's go home, for now."

"Aye!"

Yay! I had finally found my inspiration. Guess what? It's the song "Tenohira", the 12th opening theme of Fairy Tail anime, and it means "Palm of Hand" in English. Its lyrics are written above, and I can't help but to feel like crying everytime I remember it. Special thanks to the writer of the song…I really love it…That's why I had written a chapter with it.

Thanks for reviewing 3 :D


End file.
